Izzie Grey: First Flight
by MissLantern
Summary: Meet Izzie Grey. She doesn't know who she is, but she will soon find out. chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is the story of Izzie Grey and how she became the first female Green lantern. I completely own this character except for her title. I also want to tell you that carly in this story is the same carly I used in my other story New Beginning. She is the black widow in my Captain America fanfic. **

**Chapter 1**

I slammed my foot into my locker putting a big dent in it. "Geez who pissed you off" said Carly approaching me. I turned and glared at her. Her brilliant red hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple tank top. She also had her nose stud in today.

"Damn thing never opens" I said punching it. "Well you better calm down. If you get in trouble again you might not graduate for a second time. You only have two more weeks so hold on till then" she said

"I know. I'm just ready to get out of here. At least you get to leave early for training. I have to sit here alone" I said. She looked at me sympathetically. "This is my calling Izzie I know it. Ever since I met Nick Fury in person and he offered me training I just couldn't pass it up. One day you'll find the thing that you were meant to do. And when you do, I'll be there for you no matter what" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks' I guess" I said rolling my eyes. "Now go to gym. God knows you need to run off some steam, but don't do too much. I don't want to get a call later and have to come get your ass." I nodded and she turned to leave. As I watched her leave I couldn't help think about the old Carly. Ever since she got out of rehab she's been a completely different person.

She even went so far as to change her name. Every time I called her Sharon, she would correct me saying that Sharon was her mother's name, and that her name is now Carly. Her mother's name was Sharon, and maybe that's why she changed her name. Hearing her mother's name everyday was probably just too painful for her.

Her life wasn't exactly perfect. Her mother was killed by a drunk driver when she was 12, and she really took her death hard. Her father became a drunk after that.

The older she got the worse she got. When her brother joined the military she was a nervous wreck. He and I are the only people she has left in her life. After he left her, she began to experiment with drugs. By the time she was fourteen, she was a full blown crack addict.

To make it worse I followed her down her destructive path. When people talked they always said Carly and Izzie. Because that's how it was; I followed her in everything. Her name wasn't Carly back then, but when she came back she decided that she liked to be called by her middle name.

Instead of crack, my drug of choice was alcohol. I was an alcoholic by the time I was fifteen and there are days I still can't remember. When my older sister Ratchel found out, she hauled my ass to rehab. My sister found out when my school called and told her I got busted for the fourth time for having vodka in my water bottle. That was the first time my sister showed any interest in me. When I went into rehab, so did Carly. She was so depressed when I left that she actually tried to commit suicide. The state took her after that and cleaned her up.

After I got out I moved out of Carly's dad's house and into a one bedroom apartment my sister gave to me. So here I was, Elizabeth (Izzie) Grey, 19, graduating in two weeks, and I have no idea what to do with my life. I'm a complete failure compared to Ratchel. She's in medical school on her way to becoming a surgeon.

She's four years older than me so I can understand why she wouldn't have time for me and my needy ass. After our parents died we were put into separate foster homes. Carly eventually convinced her dad to take me in, while Ratchel was taken by a man whose name I can't remember. He ran a training program of some sort and made her his pupil. She wrote to me often telling me about it.

After a few letters she stopped writing and it would be years until I heard from her again. At first I thought the man had found out about her abilities. It used to give me nightmares about what they were doing to her.

Ever since she was a kid she had special powers. She could read people's minds, and project an invisible force field. The day we found she and I were walking around Chicago. She was twelve and I was eight. These gangsters jumped us and one of them fired a gun at me. The bullet never hit me but instead bounced off something and hit him in the stomach. We ran all the way home crying. That was the day we found out Ratchel could project a shield.

After that my parents didn't let us leave the house except when they were with us. And we never went out at night. To this day I don't know what was bothering them.

While I was reminiscing the bell rang. Ugh gym. I picked up my bag and walked out the back door of the school. Just thinking about going to class without Carly was making me depressed. Ditching one last time wouldn't prevent me from graduating.

I found a spot underneath a tree about two miles from school and pulled out a magazine I had gotten earlier. On the front was a picture of The Green Lantern. His black and green suit had bad ass written all over it. He had perfect hair, a perfect body, and the coolest job anyone could ever have. What I wouldn't give to be him.

I closed my eyes and day dreamed about being a hero. I was almost asleep when I heard a big bang, and felt what seemed like a small tremor. I stood up, magazine in hand and looked around. In the middle of the field was a hole the size of a van with dust gathered around it. Something had just landed there, and by the looks of it something big.

I ran over feeling anxious and stopped when I reached the crater. I got down on all fours and peered inside the crater. A man with orange skin and auburn eyes looked up at me. Strange orange tentacles were sprouting from his cheek bones. He wore the same colors as The Green Lantern but not the same costume pattern.

A green shield surrounded him and was the same size as the hole. But I could tell he was hurt because he was bleeding. The shield disappeared and I slid my way into the hole.

"Are you ok?" I shouted down at him as I slid next to him. "Your name girl" he asked. "You speak English" I asked. "No, it's the ring. Now tell me quickly, what your name is" he said hunching in pain.

"Elizabeth Grey" I told him. "Elizabeth, you must take the ring. Its energy is telling me to give it to you. My time as a Green Lantern is coming to its end. Protect the universe, as a Green Lantern." The ring lifted off its finger and then made its way over to me. It went on my left ring finger and readjusted itself so that it fit.

I was so freaked out I didn't even know what to do. When I looked back at the lantern, his eyes were glazed over and had no light in them. I ran my hand over his eyes and shut them. I sat there and stared into space. Just when I thought I couldn't get more freaked out. The ring began to glow, and I began to float.


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 is up. Just so you know this story takes place after Hal Jordon defeated Sinestro and has respect among the other lanterns now, and he is also a member of the justice league. Also I made it that Abin Sur wasn't the one who died, another lantern died and gave his ring to Hal. **

**Chapter 2**

My whole body was covered in the green spectrum that was radiating from the ring on my finger. I looked down at it in shock and noticed that my clothes were completely different. My jeans were now a tight black fabric.

My chest was covered in the same black armor and my shoulders were covered in a dark green color that went down to my arms. My arms were covered in the same material, but stopped at my elbows where my skin was left exposed. My hands had black short gloves on, and my legs were covered in the black armor with green boots that went up to my knees. A glowing green lantern symbol was in the middle of my chest.

I closed my eyes in shock hoping that all this was a dream. When I reopened them I was back in my old clothes and my feet were back on the ground. I looked at the orange alien again but he was gone. His body had just vanished.

I climbed out of the hole and ran back to my backpack under the tree. I took a deep breath and thought about what to do next. I looked at my hand and stared at the emerald ring. It had a lantern etched into it and was briefly glowing.

I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. I cried out in frustration and sat back down against the tree. I searched through my bag and found my cell. I dialed Carly's cell and got the voice mail.

"Carly pick up! The scariest shit just happened to me and I need you. Please pick up. This orange alien guy fell out of the sky. I think he's a Green Lantern, and he's dead! His body just up and vanished and I don't know what to do. Before he died he gave me his ring and I can't get it off, and my clothes keep changing. Please come get me. I'm tweaking out and I don't know what to do" I cried into the phone. I hung up and dialed a few more times.

After the fifth time, I gave up and put the cell in my pocket. I sank back down to the ground and tried to gather myself. I put my head between my legs to soothe my dizziness and when I calmed down a bit I lifted my head.

I stared at the hole where the Lantern had died. Why was this happening to me? I should have just gone to gym but no I had to be a loner. I stood up and was about to start the hike back to school when something caught the corner of my eye. Two green orbs were coming down from the sky. I knew immediately that I was in for some serious shit. I could tell by their costumes that they were Green Lanterns as well. As soon as they saw that I have the ring of their dead comrade I was going to be in danger.

As they got closer I saw that one of them had a purple pinkish skin color and the other one had a beak like a bird but a fin like a fish. They landed next to the crater, and looked around. Then they turned and looked at me. The finned one was staring at me.

They both started to walk over in my direction. The finned one looked extremely pissed and I could see his ring was pointed at me and glowing. He started to run over to me. The purple guy tried to stop him but missed. I could tell by the look in the finned one's eyes that he wanted to hurt me, or worse.

I stood up and took a step back and tripped over a root from the tree skinning my knee through my jeans. I got up in a hurry and took off as fast as I could. I wished I hadn't walked all the way out here. I was a good two miles away from school and there was nothing out here except farm land.

I sprinted even faster not caring which direction I went. I just wanted to get away from everything. I knew they were running after me because they were shouting at me. All of a sudden a green light came shooting past me and missed my head by a mere centimeter.

I turned and looked behind me and noticed that the finned one was shooting more shots at me. I zig zagged and barley avoided them. I kept my head turned around so that I could dodge their shots. Then I ran right into something big and hard. The force sent me flying back and I landed on a rock. I cried out in pain and rubbed my back to try and soothe the pain.

My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it in my ears. I looked up to see what I ran into but all I could make out was a dark shadow because the sun was in my eyes. The figure moved forward, and I got a look at what it was.

I let out an ear splitting scream. An 8 foot monster stood in front of me. His skin was a tannish color and his body was massive. He wore no boots; his feet were huge and had big claws on his toes.

I continued to scream and he stared at me in a strange way. He grabbed the scruff of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I knew that this was it. I was going to die. I began to hyperventilate. My breathing was so all over the place that I was getting very dizzy.

"I got her Abin Sur" said the monster in a deep voice. I tried to kick him but he held me far enough from his body that I couldn't reach him.

"She's starting to irritate me" he said to the other two as they approached us. They were breathing hard, when they stopped in front of me.

"Nice job Kilowog" said the finned guy. "She's fast" said the purple alien. "Why didn't you fly" the monster asked.

"Our rings are running low so we wanted to conserve them. We didn't think she would be able to run like that" he said.

"Well now that we got her, what do we do with her" asked the monster. "I say we do to her what she did to Starkadr" yelled the finned guy. My stomach sank to the floor, and my breathing got even worse.

"I highly doubt she killed Starkadr. Look at her" said the purple guy. "I agree. Look how small she is. These human females are tiny compared to Jordan" said the monster.

The guy with the fin stepped closer and said "Tell me what you did girl. If you lie, you will get no chivalries from us" he yelled.

"Not like that Tomar. Look at her. She's absolutely terrified of us. Let's be civil about this and Kilowog put her down" the purple guy said stepping between me and the one named Tomar.

He put me down, but I almost fell over. My legs were numb and I felt faint. The purple alien approached me but kept his distance. It seemed like he was trying not to freak me out. Well it was too late for that.

"My name is Abin Sur. This is Kilowog, and my scaly friend here is Tomar Re. We are all members of the Green Lantern Corps. What name do you by?" he asked me.

"Elizabeth Grey" I said weakly. "Tell me Elizabeth, what happened here" he asked in a quiet voice. "Uh, well, I, ah" was all I could get out. I was having a hard time breathing and talking was making it worse.

I was born with small bronchiadal tubes and when I became too stressed, or sick my tubes constrict and I can't breathe.

"See she's trying to come up with a lie" yelled Tomar. "Just give her some time" said Abin Sur. He looked back at me and motioned for me to continue. So I focused and did my best to tell them what happened.

"I honestly don't know what happened. I was reading by that tree when you're friend crashed. I ran over to see what happened and when I noticed him I tried to help but he died. He gave me his ring saying that I was now a Green Lantern."

"He couldn't have just given it to you. Let me see." Abin Sur grabbed my hand gently and peered down at the ring. He looked confused and then released my hand.

"The ring is one with her. It even readjusted itself so that it fit her. It chose her" he said in wonderment. "Well I don't like it. Take it off the pooser" said Kilowog. He grabbed my hand and tried to forcefully pull the ring off. I gave out a whimper and Abin Sur slapped his hand away.

"Leave her be. You'll hurt her" he yelled. Kilowog released me and I rubbed my sore hand. "Well I can't accept this. Who's to say she didn't kill Starkadr."

Just then my cell went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked. It was Carly. Before I could answer Tomar Re snatched it out of my hand.

"Jordon has one of these. Let's see who she has been working with" he said answering the phone. "Izzie, what the hell happened? Are you ok, where are you. Hello? Izzie answer me" and then Tomar hung it up.

"You see, she gave us the wrong name" he said throwing the phone on the ground. Abin Sur sighed and shook his head.

"No! Izzie is me. That's my nick name. That was Carly my friend. I called her after I found Starkadr because I didn't know what to do. I swear to god!" I said in a rush. I was so light headed that I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

"Well either way we have to present your case to the Guardians. We can't just let you run around with a weapon on your finger. The Guardians will decide your fate" said Kilowog picking me up again.

"No I won't go, put me down" I cried. He put me down but used his ring and put green shackles on my wrists. At this point I started to cry only no sound came out because I barley had any air. Abin Sur covered us in a bubble and that's when I all reality slowed to a crawl.

He flew in like an angel. He landed right next to us and the others let down the shield. I recognized him right away. The Green Lantern that everyone knew was standing right in front of me. I scrambled away from Kilowog and ran to him. He of all people would help me.

At first he raised his ring when he saw me running towards him but he lowered it when he saw the look on my face. I stared into his eyes, and even though it was for a split second, it felt much longer. Something in his look made my heart beat faster, and I felt warmer. It was a feeling I've never experienced before.

"What's going on" he said. He had the most amazing voice and it added to the effect I was feeling even more. "Help…me…take me…away" was all I could mutter. I looked into his blue eyes and tried to tell him that way. My legs went numb and my vision began to fade. Then everything went black. The last thing I felt was a pair of strong hands catching me, and then picking me up like I was a newly married bride.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Hal Jordon POV**

I had just gotten back to Oa when I found out about starkadr. He was sent to protect his sector but for some reason crashed landed on Earth, my sector. The Guardians sent Kilowog, Tomar Re, and Abin Sur since I was on a mission with the justice League. Now I was on my way there to find out what happened. I can only imagine the impression those guys are giving. Sure Abin Sur is the nicest guy around, but the other two. Especially Kilowog. I love the big guy, but he isn't exactly friendly looking. I can't even imagine how freaked out the people are.

Not to mention the government is probably all over this. Shield is probably sticking their nose all over it. If this gets serious enough the league might intervene, which will piss the Guardians off. They hate it when they interfere with their work. I followed the coordinates I was given and looked around. The area was mostly farmland. So at least there wouldn't be many spectators.

It wasn't long until I noticed the big shape of Kilowog. I could also make out the others, and also a girl. Kilowog was holding onto her and she was in shackles. What the hell was going on? Why are they arresting an innocent girl?

I started to descend, and landed about a yard away from them. The girl looked absolutely terrible. Her eyes stayed on me as my feet finally touched the ground. Her knee was cut and bleeding and her eyes were puffy with tears spilling over. She looked about my age. Maybe 19 or 20. She was small, but had a cute feminine look about her. Her long blonde hair was windblown, and her green eye's stared at me like I was a grand prize.

She started to fight off Kilowog and was able to get free. She ran over to me at a full out sprint. I raised my right hand with my ring. Sure she looked innocent but the others wouldn't have arrested her for nothing. Better to be prepared then dead.

She stopped about a foot in front of me. She looked so scared, and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. All she did was stare at me, like she was peering into my soul. For some reason, I had the feeling that I needed to protect her. The whole world seemed to move in slow motion as I looked into her eyes. Everything in the background was blotted out. She seemed to be standing under a spot light.

"What's going on" I said to her. She opened her mouth to speak but only mumbles came out. She was making weird noises as she breathed as if she was having some kind of attach. She tried again this time and I was able to pick out "Help…me…take me…away." She stared into my eyes and I could tell she was in trouble. Then without warning, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to fall.

I reached out and caught her just before she hit the ground, and picked her up bridal style. She was barely breathing, and was shaking. Abin Sur ran over and put his hand on her forehead.

"What in god's name happened" I said to him. "Later, right now we need to get her some help" said Abin Sur. "All right I'll take her to a hospital" I said. I was about to take off when Abin Sur grabbed my arm. "No, we have to take her to Oa. She is wearing Starkadr's ring" he said. I looked down and sure enough there it was. "All right lets go." I pictured me flying through the sky and the ring covered my body with the green light. Still carrying the girl, we took off toward Oa.

When we got to Oa, I left her with the medical officer in the Green Lantern Corps. After they rushed her in I sat down in the waiting room with the others.

"What in the hell happened" I said to them. Kilowog and Tomar just looked at each other and then stared at the floor. Abin Sur looked at me and he knew that I was pissed.

"We arrived on the scene to find the human girl next to the crash site. She was wearing his ring, and tried to run from us. Tomar was full of grief and didn't think through his actions. He shot at her and that scared her even more. She then ran into Kilowog and we caught up to her. She told us her name was Elizabeth Grey and that Starkadr gave her the ring.

Someone called her ringing device, you know the thing you have, and the person called her Izzie. So we don't know if she's telling the truth or not. Then you arrived and well, you know the rest" he said.

"The weird thing is that the ring had become one with her. Kilowog tried to take it but it couldn't be removed. What does this mean" he asked.

"It means that she is a Green Lantern" I told them. They all nodded and looked around the room.

"Has anyone talked to the Guardians about this" I asked. "No, I can go if you like" said Kilowog. "Thank you Kilowog, but I think it would be best if all of you go. All of you were involved after all." They all nodded. "What will you do Jordon" asked Tomar.

"I will stay here with Elizabeth, if that's her name. I'll let you know when she wakes up. I'm sure the Guardians want a few words with her" I said.

The three of them got up and left the medical wing leaving me alone. I focused hard and made a computer with my ring. I typed in Elizabeth Grey. A face book came up, a rehab clinic, some medical history, as well as a newspaper article.

She's 19 years old and is graduating high school in a few weeks; it looked like she was held back from numerous suspensions. So she's only two years younger than me. Her face book name was listed as Izzie so she was telling the truth. I read the newspaper article and was shocked. Her parents were killed in a fire when she was eight years old leaving her and her sister the ward of the state.

I looked further and found out she was in rehab for drugs and alcoholism. Her medical folder said that she was born with petite bronchiadal tubes.

I got rid of the lab top, satisfied with the information. I then called a doctor over. "Excuse me, a young human girl was just brought in here, and I found out she has small bronchiadal tubes, so I'm guessing she needs some medication for that" I told her. Soranik Natu nodded and ran off.

After about an hour Soranik came back. "Hal, she's going to be ok. She's even beginning to open her eyes if you want to go see her.

I nodded, stood up and followed Soranik to her room. She was lying in a hospital bed with a breathing device on her face and her eyes were beginning to open. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. I picked up one of her hands and held it in my glove; she looked so fragile and small. I looked down at her hand and saw the ring.

It was lightly glowing, and looked snug on her finger. "uhh" she said. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled at her and gripped her hand to let her know I was there for her. With her other hand, she lifted the breathing mask from her face and took it off.

"Where… Where am I" she asked in a tired voice. "You're in the Green Lantern Corps hospital" I told her. She blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. She gripped my hand, and continued to look at the ceiling.

"You're going to be ok. I looked up your history and let the doctor know. You're in perfect hands Izzie" I told her.

She turned and looked at me. "You called me Izzie" she said smiling. I nodded and said "Well that is your name isn't it? At least that's what your face book said" I said winking.

She looked at me and blushed. "So the Green Lantern looks me up on face book. Boy do I feel special" she said letting out a little laugh. "Well you are special. You're the first female Green Lantern from Earth. Were similar in that way" I said.

Her smile disappeared when I laid that card on the table. You're so stupid Hal. "But I can't. I'm not the right person for the job. I'm not a hero. Trust me on this" she said.

"Well nothing is decided yet. You have to present yourself to the Guardians. And if you do decide to stay, you will have to go through training" I said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I keep thinking that this is a dream" she said. "I know how you feel. When I first got my ring, I was awestruck by this place and the other species of Lanterns. At first I was an outcast. The Guardians had no respect for humans and they almost took my ring away. But now I have proven myself that I can do this job.

I took out Sinestro, I'm one of the founding members of the justice league, and I have respect among the other Lanterns" I told her.

"Wow. You've been around" she said laughing. "So, what's your name, or are you worried about your identity."

"Well, if you promise to keep it a secret I'll tell you. Lantern to Lantern." I took off my mask and she looked at my face deeply. "My name is Hal Jordon and I'm a test pilot" I said. She reached out and put her hand on my cheek. When she made contact with my skin a warm glowing feeling took over my body.

"You're very handsome Hal Jordon." When she said my name electricity went up and down my spine. Something was telling me that this girl was something else. And I was going to make sure that she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Hal left me in the hospital room so that I could change. He sat beside me for three hours and waited while I focused on controlling my breathing. He also held my hand the entire time. Now he was waiting just outside the room.

My old ripped up clothes were next to the bed, and I now wore hospital pj's. My knee was bandaged and I had a pretty big bruise on my back. My hair was insane but it looked somewhat decent when I ran a brush through it.

I looked down at my ring and did what Hal told me to do. I cleared my mind except for the image of my costume that I had on when I first received the ring. I looked down and I was still in my hospital pj's.

"Hal, can you come here please?" I shouted toward the door. He peeked his head in to make sure I was decent and came in.

"Having trouble?" he snickered. "Can you help me? It's not working" I said. He raised his right hand to me and a green light surrounded my body. When I looked down I was wearing my version of the Green Lantern costume.

"Damn, you have some imagination" he said looking at my uniform. I looked down and blushed and covered my eyes. That's when I noticed the mask covering my eyes. Hal reached out and took it off my face.

"When you approach the Guardians you can't wear this" he said and then it disappeared from his hand. I nodded and walked out the door.

"So are we going to do this or not" I said placing my hands on my hips. He smiled at me and held out his arm. I took his arm and he led me out of the hospital.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Oa was so beautiful, with so many different things I haven't seen before. I couldn't even comprehend all the different races of lanterns I saw flying overhead.

Hal put his arm around my waste and took off in the direction of a tall building in the distance. At first flying startled me, but after awhile I started to enjoy myself.

We arrived at the council and he set me back down. He to removed his mask, and led me inside. He motioned for me to stand in the middle of the council chamber. "Ok, just stand here, and think before you speak. The Guardians aren't exactly understanding, and keep your chin up. If you start crying, they'll take your ring for sure" he told me.

He left me there and went to sit next to Kilowog, Tomar Re, and Abin Sur. The chamber was circular and there were lanterns seated all around me. Up toward the ceiling is a balcony with chairs that went all the way around.

The room continued to fill up with more lanterns, and I began to sweat. This reminded me all too much of my court case when I was caught drinking in school.

The place was loud with chatter but all of that ended, and everyone grew very silent. I looked up and noticed little blue people taking the seats. They were very short, maybe 3 feet tall. Their heads were too big for their bodies, and they had fluffy white hair. They wore red robes with the Green Lantern symbol on them.

The room was completely quit and the blue guy in the middle began to speak. "Elizabeth Grey, you have been called to Oa because you now posses a Green Lantern ring. My name is Appa Ali Apsa. Now, tell me how you came to posses Starkadr's ring" he asked.

I told them everything that happened to me and how Starkadr gave me the ring. When I finished the Guardians began talking amongst themselves.

"Elizabeth, we have decided that you are truthful in this matter. However, your future as a Green Lantern hasn't been decided yet. Normally we wouldn't allow a human to posses one of our rings. But Hal Jordan here has proven that your race is not completely doomed. He is also one of our best Lanterns in this room.

So, to be fair, we will give you a chance, but one chance only. Human bodies are weak as it is, and you are a female human. This makes you even more vulnerable."

"I understand" I told him. I was originally going to tell him that I didn't want any of this. But then I thought about what carly had said earlier. She said that one day I would figure out what I was meant to do. Well this was it, and I wasn't going to give it up that easily. I was meant to be a hero, and I will be a damned good one, even if it kills me.

"Well first things first. You need to start your training before you do anything Earthling. Your disciplinarian will be Kilowog who trains all new beginners. After that you will be assigned to another Green Lantern so that you can get accustomed to being on your own.

Each lantern is given a sector, and since you are from Earth whose population is over 6 billion, you will be assigned to your home world. If you are able to make it through… boot camp as you humans call it, you will be the Green Lantern of sector 2814.2" he said.

The Guardians stood up from their seats and slowly left the room. The other Lanterns began to depart as well, and only a few stayed behind to get a glimpse at me. Once they glared at me, they to left with everyone else.

Hal and Kilowog approached me, and Hal smiled at me. Kilowog lifted me up and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Geez…Can't…Breathe" I muttered. "Oh sorry, I forgot you have a breathing problem" he said putting me down. I stared up at him and I didn't feel afraid of him anymore. Sure he was big and scary, but underneath he was a major softy.

"So, you will be in training for about two months. It won't be easy, and I won't go easy on you" he said. "It's ok. I think I can handle it" I said to him.

Kilowog grunted and walked away only to stop and look back. "That was your queue to follow me" he grunted. "Oh, right coming" I said back to him. I started to follow him, when I turned and looked back at Hal.

"Go get em Beth. I'll see you later" he said winking at me. Feeling my cheeks go red again, I turned and followed Kilowog to start my training as a Green Lantern. That was the first time someone called me Beth, not that I cared. He can call me whatever he wants.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

When Kilowog said training would be like boot camp; well he wasn't kidding. I was assigned to Kilowog literally 30 minutes after the hearing. I was put in a group with 3 other humanoid aliens. The others stood away and glared at me like I was a disease.

The only one who payed attention to me was Kilowog. He was always standing next to me and asking if I was ok. He seemed to understand how quickly a change this was for me. The first day he went over the rules, and said this was the last chance for anyone to back out. No one said a word and with that, we began.

"All right you poosers, hand over your rings. This part of the training is to prove you are athletic enough to continue" he yelled. We did as we were told and placed our rings in his hand. He put them in a pocket and looked at us all.

"You are the bunch of sorriest poosers I have ever seen. The only way for my disgust to change is if you all run up that hill and back 50 times" he said pointing to a hill that looked about ¼ a mile away.

Everyone took off sprinting in a blink of an eye, leaving me to eat there dust. I looked at the hill and the running lanterns and felt my spirit sink.

"Why are you still here Grey, I gave you an order" he yelled in his no longer nice guy routine he showed me earlier.

"I can't do that, I'll drop dead after 5 times" I said. Kilowog just glared at me. "If you want this ring back, then you will do what I say. A Green Lantern needs to be positive, and try there hardest to get the mission done. I don't care if you pass out on the first try. It doesn't matter how far you can run, what truly matters is your confidence in yourself and being confident that the mission will succeed. A green lantern is fearless" he told me.

The others reached the mountain and were on their way back. I couldn't help but think about Ratchel. Sure she was the biggest stuck up bitchy sister a girl could have, but she never backed down from a fight. She never tells me anything about what she does, or what her so called master has her doing.

I'll show her, I'll run all 50 laps, maybe even 100, and I will become the best hero I can be. She'll be asking about me instead of the other way around.

With my mind made up, I took off running. Since I was already behind, I really began to push myself. I was able to catch up to the others on the fifth lap. They even acknowledged that I was there by trying to keep my pace in tuned with theirs.

Once we got to lap 40, I really started to go downhill. The others lapped me five times, and I was barley even jogging now. My heart was beating like a jack rabbit, and I thought the cramp in my side might blow up like a grenade.

The others finished when I was on my 48th lap. Come on, just two more I kept telling myself. When I rounded back to Kilowog, he had a worried look on his face. And it wasn't just Kilowog who looked worried; Hal had stopped by to watch.

Now that he was here. I definitely had to finish. Just being the last one made me feel weak. I made it up the hill, and felt confident that I could make it to the finish line. When I finally made it, it felt unnatural to not be running.

I was breathing hard, and my lungs felt like they would burst, but I did it. Seeing Hals smiling face made me feel like a million dollars. Hell, I would run another 50 if I got one of those smiles in return.

"Nice job pooser, you finished in record time for a female of your stature. Now come and claim your ring" said Kilowog holding out my ring.

I walked over and when I had the ring back on my finger, I knew it would never leave me again. That was the biggest impact I had from my training. The rest of the two months went by easily for me, and I graduated at the top of my class. Two of my team mates dropped out, but I finished. And no matter how bad things got, Hal was right by my side.

The day I graduated was the day I learned that I wasn't a scared little girl. I was a warrior, and maybe just maybe, I was as strong as my sister.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

** I'm going to turn this story into a rated M story. Lemon in this chapter**

It was hard to believe that I was normal just two months ago. After boot camp, I was brought forth in front of the guardians. There they finalized my right to be a green lantern. Because I'm from Earth had no knowledge that life existed on other planets; I was assigned to an experienced lantern to show me the ropes.

I had my hopes up thinking that perhaps Hal would be my teacher. Unfortunately, life didn't want me to be with Mr. studly but instead I got Abin Sur. Now I was sitting in the council chamber waiting for my new master.

I couldn't help but fiddle with the ring on my finger. Every so often I accidently dropped it, which caused passing lanterns to look at me with disgust. Feeling embarrassed I put it back on and fought the urge to start playing with it again.

Just when I thought I was going to go mad, he walked into the chamber. His arms were crossed and he leaned up against the wall. He had the cockiest expression. I would have laughed, but the sad thing was that I was falling for it. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his incredible body. Being a Lantern has given him the body of an athlete.

"I see you changed your costume already" he said to me. I lowered my gaze and blushed. Why does he get to me like this? I barley even know him. I brought my knees up to my chest to try and hide from his gaze.

Now I was regretting my costume change. Kilowog started calling me kid and now so does everyone else. So I figured if I dressed more adult the nick names would stop. My new costume is just slightly different. I have the black material all over my body except my shoulders and upper arm have the Green colored material. My lower arms are free and I still have the short black gloves. My boots go up to my knees. They don't have a big heel, but they click on the floor when I walk.

The front of my chest is exposed with a small rip in the middle that reveals some of my cleavage. The glowing green lantern is on the right side of my chest

"I was assigned to Abin Sur to help me on my first mission. I've been waiting here for almost two hours. You haven't seen him around have you" I asked him. He stepped a bit closer which caused my heart to race. Never before had a man had such an impact on me. The guys I've been with over the past years were all hot, but none of them made me feel like this. What the hell was wrong with me? He was close enough to touch, and I couldn't stop staring at his lips, or the way his hair moved when he walked. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

**Hals POV**

Today was the day Beth became a Green Lantern. I've watched her closely these past two months to make sure she was doing ok. This girl was something else. Out of the other trainees, she benefitted from her training the most. She was more confident, stronger, and took a great liking in close combat constructs. Her go to construct was a combat stick and she used it like a professional. Either she had training before she came here, or she was a natural fighter.

I opened the council doors, and saw her sitting on some steps from a distance. She kept tossing her ring back in forth between her hands, and looked like she was staring off into another dimension. She looked really bored. After a few seconds the ring fell to the ground. The metallic noise must have caught her attention. The other lanterns looked at her angrily which made her cheeks go red. She put the ring back on and that's when she looked up at me.

I watched as her eyes went up and down my body. I'm used to woman checking me out, but at that moment I realized that I wasn't in my normal street clothes, but wearing a skin tight uniform. And the fact that they were her eyes made me tense up.

To hide my unusual behavior I leaned up against the council wall and crossed my arms. Good job Hal, just play it cool. Say something that will throw her off.

"I see you changed your costume already" I said in the coolest voice I could muster. She looked down at herself and blushed again. Bringing her knees up to her chest she said "I was assigned to Abin Sur to help me on my first mission. I've been waiting here for almost two hours. You haven't seen him around have you" she asked.

The sound of her voice made my skin tingle. She was looking me in the eye again and it was driving me crazy. Her emerald green eyes were a shade lighter than her mask which made them pop. Her hair just seemed to fall around her face perfectly, and her lips…

I took a few shaky steps forward to get a closer look at her beautiful face. I was so close to her that she had to crane her neck to look up at me. At this angle I got a really great look at her cleavage which she was trying to hide with her knees.

Almost forgetting her question, I cleared my throat and answered her, "Ah yes, he is on his way back from sector 3412. He won't be back for a few days though. Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked her. She shook her head and let out an irritated sigh.

I chuckled at her annoyance which made her glare at me. She stood up and turned away from me. With her back to me, I got a full glimpse of her but, which was perfect.

She turned back around and must have forgotten how close I was because she ran into me. She froze in place like a statue, and slowly raised her head until our angles matched. We were within kissing range, and I was trying my hardest to not kiss her. Her skin looked so smooth; it would be so easy to just reach out and touch her. Once again forgetting that I had a skin tight suit on, I focused on keeping my lower appendage concealed, because I felt like I was going to explode out of my uniform.

Her breathing was quickening by the second, and so was mine. She raised her right hand and slowly removed her glove. It dropped to the floor and landed next to my foot. She brought her hand up and placed it on my cheek bone, and ran her hand up and down my face.

Her touch was putting my body on over drive, and my mind was not thinking clearly. We were in the Green Lantern council chamber and anyone could walk in at any time. Why couldn't I pull away from her? She's a fellow lantern who I barley know. I've been with many women, and none of them made me behave like this ever.

She had her gloved hand on my chest and our bodies were so pressed together that I could feel her heart beating. That was it, I couldn't hold back any longer.

I grabbed her around the waste and pushed her up against the wall. I leaned in and kissed her desperately on the mouth. Our lips moved in the most natural kiss I've ever experienced. I gripped her tighter and moved my hands slowly down her back, and grasped her butt with both my hands.

She let out a soft and quit moan, which drove me over the edge. I wanted her, like I've never wanted anyone before. She opened her mouth and our tongues connected. She pulled away for a split second but hung on to my lower lip with her teeth. She then brought her lips back to mine.

I gripped her right breast with my hand and gently massaged it. I would have started kissing her there, but then I remembered we were fully clothed.

She continued to kiss me, and feeling my chest. She then put her hands through my hair, while I grabbed her thighs and started to grind along with her. I was so wound up that I was on the verge of orgasm. Just when I thought I was going to explode, a loud and interrupting grunt echoed from behind me.

Beth froze in place, and quickly hid her hands behind her back. I looked behind me, and there was Kilowog standing about five yards away, and he had a look of shock on his face. I grabbed Beth and pulled her in front of me so that my Johnson would be out of sight. If the big guy saw me like this, well I would never be able to live this down.

"Um, the guardians sent me to tell our newest recruit that she can go home until Abin Sur summons her" said Kilowog.

He turned around to leave but stopped and said "Oh and hot shot, the Guardians want you to remind the league that they can't get involved in our affairs. You're supposed to come with me to discuss it with them" he said. Great, how was I supposed to face the Guardians with a...

"But don't worry, I'll tell them that you're on your way to tell the league personally" he said. I nodded thanks, and knew I was going to hear about this later. Kilowog was never going to forget this.

After he left Beth pulled away from me and went to go sit on the stairs. Her cheeks were still red from our episode, but now she had a look of fear. I followed her to the stairs and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I… I've never done anything like this before, whatever that was just now" I said to her.

She looked up at me and then placed her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what happened either. All I know is that I felt this incredible connection with you. It felt like I've known you my whole life compared to just the few conversations we've had" she said.

I got up and walked back over to where we were before. I used my ring and made a small glowing green hand. I picked up her glove that was on the floor and handed it back to her. She took it and put it back on.

"Thanks" she said readjusting her top. Her bra was sticking out from when I attempted to take her clothes off. God, what was wrong with me. I just tried to have sex with her in public!

I grabbed my head in a panic and started pacing up and down. I knew she was watching me and wondering what the hell happened.

"Hal are you ok? You look like you're freaking out" she asked me. I stopped pacing and sat back down next to her.

"What the fuck was that. That right there wasn't normal. I couldn't control myself and neither could you. Unless you always do that with guys you don't know" I said to her. Uh oh.

"Are you saying I'm a skank Hal Jordan? Because I'm just as weirded out by this as you. At least I'm not acting like a baby about it or a dick for that matter" she yelled at me. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground.

"Look I'm sorry, why don't you let me make it up to you" I said. She continued to stare at the floor and said "just because that just happened doesn't mean I'm going all the way" she said angrily.

"No no no, you got me all wrong. What I'm saying is, I can give you a tour of the Justice League space station. You probably don't know how to fly to Earth yet, and I'd be happy take you. Plus who knows, maybe you'll have a place in the Justice League. They already have me and John Stewart, but the more Lanterns the merrier" I told her.

She was quit and I knew that I would get my way. Who else was going to take her home? "All right, but I want to meet superman and Batman. And I want to fly on my own. I didn't spend two months in training to be carried around like a doll" she said walking towards the door.

"Yes mam" I said as I followed her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The flight from Oa to earth was something out of a science fiction novel. Flying came easy to me since I've gone through my training. Hal was a couple feet in front of me leading the way. The only word exchanged were markers he pointed out so that I would be able to fly here on my own. At the speed we were going, Hal said we should be able to reach the watch tower in about an hour.

I learned in training that the green aura from our rings protects us from the harsh elements of space. If my body wasn't covered in the spectrum I would have suffocated and froze to death. It also protects us from other objects like a shield.

Even though I was protected I couldn't stop the little shiver that interrupted our moment of silence. Hal looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Feeling a bit cold are we" he said to me. I nodded, and tried to conceal my chattering teeth. "You'll get used to it, trust me. I'm constantly flying back and forth, and a lot of the league work requires space travel. When we were building the station, I must have spent six hours outside welding. That was a fun few weeks" he told me.

I wanted to ask him more questions about the justice League, but the image of the two of us kept popping up in my mind. How was I ever going to be alone with him again after this? And what if Kilowog told everyone what he saw? I'm going to be the slut of the green lanterns. What a great way to start my new job. Wait till I tell carly what happened.

Because my training was two months long I missed my high school graduation ceremony. I didn't really care though, as long as I got a diploma which I did. I just have to go pick it up.

I also haven't been able to see Carly. I wrote a letter though explaining what happened to me and why I wouldn't be around for a while. When Hal made his trip back to Earth, I gave it to him and he said he'd deliver it for me.

Once again, thinking about him brought immense joy, but awkwardness as well. God what was wrong with me. He was flying slightly below me which gave me a good look at his backside. His shoulders looked so strong. I didn't even realize that I was day dreaming because Hal stopped midflight and I almost ran into him.

In front of us at not too far a distance was the watch tower. It looked like a huge space station and was floating around Earth's atmosphere. The Earth was so beautiful. Now I knew what it felt like to be an astronaut. I could float here all day and just marvel in its beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it. When I went through my training as a Lantern, I couldn't comprehend the responsibility until after I saw my home from this distance. It's hard to believe that the giant rock in front of you holds billions of lives" he said to me.

"Well come on, I need to have a meeting with the league, and then I'll take you home" he told me.

He grabbed my hand and just held it in his hand. My black gloved hand looked so tiny in his white gloved hand. He repeatedly rubbed his thumb on my glove. Then without warning he put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"I don't know what's happening here, but I have a good feeling about you. I've never felt something like this before, and I really like this feeling. I want to know you Beth. The thought of losing you…" he didn't finish his sentence because he leaned down and kissed me gently. Unlike our last kiss, this kiss wasn't about lust, but pure feeling.

His touch made me want to soar through the sky, and I had the feeling that I could accomplish anything. We broke apart, and I laid my head on his strong chest and closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was flying the two of us toward the tower.

After Hal put in the pass codes, a hatch the size of large city bus opened and allowed us to go inside. We continued to float until the door closed and a loud alarm began to go off. The hanger was massive but empty.

Hal grabbed me around the waist and held onto me as we slowly descended to the floor. He steadied me as our feet touched the ground.

All of a sudden, I felt like I'd been on a very rocky ship and I had to hold down the contents of my stomach. I placed my hand over my mouth trying not to vomit.

"Your equilibrium is going to be off for a few minutes. If you need to throw up we have bags over there" he said pointing. I shook my head telling him I was fine. There was no way in hell I was going to toss my cookies in front of him.

"It took me weeks to get used to the gravity changes. Everyone messed with me because I was the only one puking" he laughed.

I just stared at him and gave him a fake nervous laugh. Why was I worried about his opinion of me? And was he trying to make me feel comfortable around him?

He walked over to me and held my cheek gently. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. He just stared into my eyes like he was trying to figure me out.

"Well we better go in. its cold in here" he said pulling me towards another hatch door. Only this one opened on its own when we got near it.

The temperature changed immediately; it was room temperature and it felt good. This room was probably three times the size as the previous one. A large space ship was in the middle. Large generators surrounded most of the square foot. I felt like I'd walked into an episode of star trek.

"This is all the technology that keeps the watch tower where it needs to be. And that there is our personal ship. I've flown that baby hundreds of times. Out of all the planes I've flown, this one here is my favorite. Perhaps one day, you'll learn to fly it" he said. Before I could ask further questions he pulled me right along. I had a feeling that he was always on move, because I barely got a chance to have a good look around.

He guided me up the stairs and into a hallway. There were small hatch doors up and down the hall. I tried to keep track of how many turns we made, but failed at that. I never was good at minding my surroundings. My father used to reprehend me about not knowing names of streets or how to find my way home. He said it was crucial that I know where safe places were like the hospital or the police station. My parents were weird paranoid people.

"Where are you taking me Hal Jordan" I asked him. He stopped and I ran into him. I was about to smack him in the head when he turned and looked me in the eye.

"What's the problem Beth? Why are you acting so reserved all of a sudden" he asked me. What the hell was wrong with my attitude? He's the one going bipolar on me.

"Ugh excuse me" I said putting both hands on my hips. "I believe you're the one with the problem. I just asked a simple question, and you throw that at me" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Ever since we got here you've been quit. And back in the hanger you were acting weird. Now you're calling me by my first and last name. What's your problem" he asked.

"Are you serious, or are you just fuckin with me" I swore not even caring about his surprised facial expression. He just stood there waiting for me to continue.

"First of all, I didn't think saying you're full name was going to cause this, and second of all, I'm not acting weird. I'm quit because I'm exhausted from sleeping in those shitty cots at Oa, and I haven't eaten normal human food in two months" I said to him. His serious face disappeared, and the Hal I knew came back.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm a little nervous about talking to the league. And I guess Batman's suspicious behavior is starting to rub off on me" he said smiling and scratching the back of his hair.

I nodded, and walked ahead. "Are you coming? I don't know where the hell I'm going" I said to him. He smiled and continued to lead me through the maze.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took about 20 minutes, but Hal gave me the full tour of the watch tower. He showed me the cafeteria, which was really nice, the halls that had private rooms for members that spent hours here. Hal said he has his own room because he was one of the founding members.

He showed me the teleportation pad, which I was awestruck by. Where did all this technology come from and who the hell could afford this. Did the government pay for all this?

The medical wing was state of the art not that I knew what the machines were for. This was Ratchels department.

The last thing on the list was the control room, which is where we were going now. From what I've read in magazines and papers, the league recruited many more heroes, but if that was true, why hadn't I seen any?

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. "Well the founding members are up in the confress room in a meeting. Which is where I will need to be in a few minutes. The other members are either home, working, or resting. This place is usually dead this early in the morning" he told me.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked. "It's 4 in the morning" he said laughing. "The league tends to try and have their meetings when Batman has time. He's the one member that comes and goes as he pleases. So when he's around, that's when we all talk about things" he explained.

The whole league works around one man? That sounds kind of ridiculous. He must be really bad ass.

"This is the control room. We receive all the major distress calls here. We each take turns for monitor duty. Defiantly not my favorite place to be" he snickered.

"So the tours done. Now I have to go to the meeting. Unfortunately, you can't come with me. Batman will have my ass if I brought a stranger into our affairs" he said.

"So what do I do?" I asked. "You are going to go wait in the cafeteria. You did mention that you haven't had normal food in months. The food here is great, so you can go relax there. I'll come get you when I'm done. Do you remember how to get there?" he asked. I nodded and he then turned to leave.

"Oh, one other thing, put your mask on in case you run into anyone. And don't touch anything" he said like I was some child who might break the family heirloom.

I used my ring and put my mask on. Once he saw that it was on, he left me in the control room alone. The sounds of the computers and numerous machines suddenly made me feel very alone. I looked up at the spiraling stair case that had numerous floors. The control room was massive, and very clean.

I gave one last look and left the futuristic looking room. I made my way down the hall and I eventually found my way into the café.

Suddenly not having an appetite, whether it was nerves or something else I just didn't feel too great so I took a seat at a random table. Funny, this looked exactly like a high school café. The leaders of the league would be the popular kids and the new heroes would sit together like a bunch of new freshmen.

I wonder who would let me sit with them? I shook my head at my stupid day dreams. I was always distracted, and I thought about everything no matter how ridiculous it was.

I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head down. The events of the past two months suddenly hit me all at once and I could feel the drowsiness hit me. It's been a long time since I've had a good night's sleep.

My training consisted of getting four hours of sleep and waking up to horns. We ran marathons before breakfast, and we trained all day long. Kilowog said that if we didn't puke, we didn't get in a good days work. So puking and carrying around steroids for my condition became a daily basis. I dropped 25 pounds in the first month but then gained it back all in my muscles. I chose close combat as my specialty. My dad used to train Ratchel and me once a week in martial arts and combat sticks.

I was terrible with focusing on the martial arts part, but I excelled in close ranged weapons. So at boot camp, I trained until I could barely stand. My teacher was Laira; she was an incredible instructor, and she taught me well.

She not only perfected my skills, but she helped me to focus on making my constructs. For some reason, I had a hard time making them. I was the last one in my class to finally get that concept. It was like there was some kind of mental block in my mind that was preventing me from using my ring correctly. I can use my ring now, but I have to focus so hard that headaches usually occur after.

Not only was training rigorous, but I was sick half the time. My first meal there consisted of something that was still alive. I was pretty much living off the snacks Hal brought me when he traveled to Earth and back.

Thinking of food made my stomach do a flip. I was so hungry that I could no longer eat. I just rested my head on the table and tried to shut my mind off. Finally I was met with quit darkness.

I was sitting in a very dark space and I was covered in something. I had my knees as close to my chest as they would go and I was shaking violently. My eyes felt puffy and raw as if I've been crying. I peered through the cracks where the light shown through. I was in my old room in the closet! But why was I here?

Someone was standing n my room; I squinted my eyes and saw a young girl with long blonde hair like my own. It was Ratchel! But she wasn't alone. Who was with her? I leaned forward and threw off what I was covered in. The other person was tall, and there face was pressed against Ratchels neck. More tears streamed down my cheek. I had to do something anything. I began to scream Ratchels name.

I tried to see what was happening but their silhouettes became blurry. I continued to scream and tried to run out but something was holding me in place. Why couldn't I move? The scene in front of me began to disappear until I was alone in the dark. I started to run in some unknown direction. Suddenly I came across a small murky pond. I fell to my knees and tried to see my reflection. Was I the little girl in the closet? Or was I me? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't see who I was. I collapsed next to the pond and tried to hide from the never ending darkness. Where was I? Who was I? I covered my eyes when all of a sudden I heard a distant voice. I stood up and began to run towards it. I couldn't make out the words but I knew that if I followed it, I would wake up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My eyes sprung open. I stood up so fast that my chair toppled over. I was breathing hard, and I could barely stand on my shaking legs. I felt the oncoming head rush from standing up so quick and I fought the sudden urge to faint.

I looked up to see Green Arrow standing across from the table. He had a freaked out expression on his face. When I looked at him and walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Mam? I didn't mean to startle you. You looked like you were having a bad dream so I woke you up. Here sit down" he said picking up the chair and pushing me down.

My legs relaxed when I sat down but I still continued to shake. Did I just dream all that? It felt so real!

I looked around and remembered that I was in the watch tower. I must have fallen asleep. Phew, that was one awful dream. I looked up at Green Arrow, THE Green Arrow. My previous freak out subsided; now I was in fan girl mode.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry if I freaked you out. I must have fallen asleep and had a bad dream. This never happens. I'm just so tired from camp, and now I'm here, and I'm waiting for Ha… ugh I mean Green Lantern to come and get me" I said quickly.

He had his hands up like he was surrendering. "Ok one thing at a time. You're burning through to many topics to fast. First of all which Lantern are you waiting for; Jordan, Stewart, or Rayner?" he asked.

"You know Hals secret identity?" I asked in shock. "Yeah were pretty tight" he said. "Ok, I'm waiting for Hal. He's in a meeting" I explained.

"Alright, so I see you're a Green Lantern. I've never seen you around here before" he said. "That's because this is my first time here. I just graduated from the Green Lantern Corps boot camp. I was training for about two months" I told him.

"Oh I see, well congrats, I think you're the first girl I've seen, unless we've taken in new recruits within the last 24 hours" he chuckled.

"So you look young, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking" he asked. "Oh I don't mind; I'm 19" I said with pride. The look on his face was priceless.

"You're just a kid! You're about the same age as my partner. Now don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with young heroes. We've worked with a kid named Static that's only 14! And we have a young justice team. I just didn't know that Oa was picking new lanterns at your age" he said scratching his nose.

"Well I'm not officially a full fledged Lantern yet. I was assigned to a more experienced Lantern named Abin Sur, to take me on my first mission" I explained.

"Oh I know him. He's a real neat guy. He's very proud though, so don't mistake his cheesy speeches lightly. That guy is very wise and a great Lantern. Been at it for a long time" he said crossing his arms.

"So ugh, could I get your autograph" I said giving him my best smile. He laughed and reached back for one of his arrows.

"You are too cute, I'll tell you what, I'll give you something better than an autograph. You can have one of my home made arrows" he said handing me the arrow.

"Wow thank you! This is sooo cool" I said twirling the arrow between my fingers. "I'm going to put this on my wall" I said.

"Maybe someday when you're famous, you'll give me your autograph. You are the first girl lantern from Earth after all.

Perhaps, you and my partner, Red Arrow, can go on a little date. You seem like a nice fun girl" he said.

I blushed at that, but I was also a little shocked. What would Hal think if I went on a date with another hero? But why did I care what he would think about it, it was none of his business.

"Maybe someday, but right now I just want to go home and get some sleep. I haven't been home in two months!" I giggled.

"That idea sounds very appealing to me. I haven't slept for two days! This place really keeps you going, not to mention Star City needs me there as well. Think of this gig as a tug of war. I'm sure you'll be dealing with it very soon" he said flashing me a smile.

I couldn't get over how nice this man was. The pictures of him made him look stern and serious, but in real life he was playful and nice. I wonder if Batman is like him as well, or Superman!

"Well kid, I need to head over to the control room. They stuck me with monitor duty with Man hunter. I hope to see you soon, and be safe! Adios kid" he said as he got up and walked away.

After he was gone I slapped myself in the face to see if I was still sleeping. The pain let me know that I was awake. I looked at the arrow and felt a little squeal getting ready to burst out of my mouth. Was this really happening to me!

Just then Aquaman and Black Canary came into the café. They sat down at a table with a tray of food and started talking. Then more and more hero's waltzed into the area. Some included red Tornado, Hawkgirl, two other Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Stargirl, and many more. More and more tables began to fill up. I stood from my table and couldn't stop staring. I was in the middle of a room with Earths most famous heroes! Wonder Woman was sitting with Hawkgirl, and I couldn't believe I was in the same room with her!

Then I saw Hal walk in alongside the Flash. They were laughing about something, and Hal began to look around the room.

I snuck around the room until I was behind him. I then jumped behind him and poked his sides with my pointer fingers. He let out a loud yelp and spun around fast.

He had his hand raised and I flinched thinking he was going to hit me. When he saw that it was me, he lowered it immediately.

"Geez you scared the hell out of me. I could have hurt you dummy" he said patting my head like you would a child. Why was he treating me like this? I pulled away with a scowl on my face. He must have got the clue and dropped his hand.

"Well at least you didn't get lost. Sorry the meeting took so long. I didn't know it would be four hours long" he said.

Fours hours! I was asleep that long! I thought I was only asleep for a few minutes. And dreams only last a few minutes at best not four hours!

"Its fine, I fell asleep so it went by fast" I said feeling embarrassed. I almost forgot that Flash was standing right next to him!

"You must be exhausted, you have circles under your eyes" he said reaching for my face. I took a step back before he could touch me. We were in public after all. If he wanted to keep all that other stuff a secret why would he pat my head like a kid, then try to touch me like that right after. This guy was so confusing!

"So buddy, who's the girl, I haven't seen you around here before" asked Flash. "She is the first female Lantern from our planet, and she just graduated boot camp. I was showing her how to fly home and she wanted to see the watch tower" he said proudly. Oh man, I could feel my cheeks turning tomato red. Why was he being so embarrassing!

"Cool, so are you going to register" Flash asked me. Before I could speak Hal cut me off, "Actually, Abin Sur is going to get her through her first mission. Once she's more experienced she can join up if she wants to" he said. Boy I was really starting to steam. He better watch it or I was going to lose it. My friends had a name for when I lost my temper. They called it black Izzie. Whenever I lost it, it usually ended in black eyes, and suspension from school. I hate it when other people try to talk for me, or tell me what to do. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!

"Well what are we going to call her? We already have three Green Lanterns and its getting confusing. We call you Green Lantern, then Stewart is GL, and Rayner is just G. we need a name for her" Flash said.

"How about Miss Lantern" mentioned Hal. That was it. He had crossed the line. Now he was naming me!

I raised my hand and smacked him behind the head. Both men looked absolutely stunned and the whole room turned and looked our way.

"You idiot! You do realize I'm standing here! It's my decision what I want to be called, and stop talking for me! I was given a mouth for a reason! Now shut the hell up or I'm gonna shut you up myself" I yelled. I was seeing red and my hands were pulled into tight fists. It took a few seconds but I then realized that everyone was staring at us.

Flash looked speechless and was staring at Hal waiting for him to say something. Hal had a look of terror on his face, and a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his mask.

Wonder Woman was standing and staring right at me. Oh no, what did I just do! Then I heard a loud cheerful laugh coming from behind me.

"Wow Jordan, you weren't kidding when you said she was feisty" said a deep voice. I turned around and the first thing I noticed was the big red S. standing right in front of me was Superman himself!

"Haha yeah, I guess I pissed her off. Sorry Bet… ugh Lantern" Hal said to me. "Well Green Lantern, it's nice to meet you. Hal here told us all about you. I hope that we can expect you back here soon. The more the merrier" he said smiling.

"Oh but where are my manners" he said holding out his hand. I grasped his giant hand and shook it like my father taught me, quick but to the point.

"I'm honored to meet you. You are sooo cool" I said. I wanted to bow but even I have some pride.

"Thank you, that's ah, nice of you to say" he said scratching his head. Did I just embarrass him? For such a big and strong guy, he was a major softy!

"Well this is the girl you spoke of Hal" said a woman's voice. I turned my head to find Wonder woman standing next to Hal and Flash.

"I like her already. Perhaps I can further her training on Themyscira. I'm always on the lookout for new talent. What do you say, my Amazons can teach you way more than some silly mission" she asked me.

"Enough Diana, didn't you hear a single word I said at the meeting. Oa wants the league to keep their distance and taking their new Lanterns is not keeping a distance" he said.

"Well she's not their slave, she can do as she pleases, right little one" she asked me. Little one? "Ugh you do realize that I'm not a little girl right. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me little one, or kid, or sport, or any other ridiculous names! And as of now, I just want to go home and go to sleep before my big mission with Abin Sur" I said with my hands on my hips.

"One thing is for sure, you shouldn't be here" said a dark masculine voice. The voice sent a shiver down my spine. Without even noticing, Batman appeared next to Superman. He was almost as tall as Superman, and taller than Hal. His armor and belt stood out almost as much as the bat symbol on his chest. This guy had a scary look in his eyes.

"Jordan, you broke the rules and brought a stranger in the tower. She can be a spy for all we know" he said glaring at me. I had the sudden idea of using Hal as a shield. I crept over to him grabbed his arm. He looked down at me and then frowned at Batman.

"Come on, you can see she's no spy. Why would a ring chose her if she wasn't anything but good and fearless" he angrily pointed a finger at Batman. Wonder Woman and Superman had a look of shock. I take it Hal doesn't point his finger at the Batman very often. Was he protecting me?

"Alright enough you two, back off Batman. Hal was going to take her home because she didn't know how to get back" said Superman stepping in between them. Batman looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I stared at the floor and tried to find my happy place.

Hal grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the interrogating glares I was receiving. I waved goodbye to them and then the hatch door closed separating me and the world's mightiest heroes, and some of the scariest.

Little was said between Hal and I as we flew through Earth's Atmosphere. He led the way as I flew behind him. He asked where I had lived and I told him to head to the spot where he first saw me. When I started to recognize my surroundings I flew ahead and he followed behind me.

I landed on the grounds of my apartment complex and removed my costume. My neighbors would freak if they saw me like this. Hal did the same as he landed, and I was surprised to see him in normal cloths. This was the first time I've seen him like this. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a blue button down shirt.

He followed me up the stairs until I reached my apartment door. I found the key under the mat and opened the door. The room was lit up with the rising sun. I could see the dust on all of my furniture. Carly had been by to throw away the food and she cleaned once but that was a month ago.

"Well you're finally home. You should get some rest. Sorry about all of that before. Batman can be a scary dick but he means well" Hal said.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for tweaking out on you. Sometimes I lose my temper" I said blushing.

He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed my blushing cheek. "You look really beautiful when you do that" he said softly.

I smiled, and blushed even deeper. I so badly wanted to invite him in, but I was in no shape for such activity. I was dead tired and I was embarrasses of the status of my dirty apartment.

"Good night Hal Jordan. I will see you real soon" I said kissing him on the cheek. I waved goodbye and stepped into my apartment. He left and I closed the door.

My heart was pounding in my ears as I slid my backside against the door and onto the floor. This has been a very interesting two months. I got up off the floor and flopped onto my bed. I let out the loudest sigh I have ever done. I threw off my clothes, put my ring on the night stand, and was passed out within five minutes. And I didn't dream a single dream. I had a very peaceful, and quit sleep, the first one in months.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

A loud siren woke me from my sleep. I sprang out of bed so fast I barely had time to open my eyes. I stood up straight awaiting my orders for the day's work out. Wait a minute, I opened my eyes and saw the contents of my small bedroom. I mentally slapped myself, of course, I was at home!

The loud siren came from the street below. I walked over to the window and saw a fire truck go soaring by. I let out a loud sigh and sat on the edge of my bed. I glanced at the clock and was stunned to see that I had slept the entire day. It was close to 7 pm.

I stretched my arms and got up. The first thing I needed to do was clean this place up. I opened up all the windows to air the place out and then I started dusting. It only took ten minutes because my apartment is a simple small one bedroom. It consisted of a living space, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

After I got out of rehab, Ratchel forced me to move out of Carly's house because she thought she was the main instigator. Ratchel paid my rent as long as I went to school, and stayed out of trouble.

After I dusted I scrubbed the floors, vacuumed, and cleaned the bathroom. I closed all the windows and put the TV on. The background noise soothed me. I forgot how much I hated to be alone. If I wasn't so tired last night, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Carly and I shared a room because I was unable to sleep alone.

Something must have scared me when I was little to make me feel unsafe when I was alone. Whatever it was, it gave me some serious OCD issues.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. It felt so good to shave my legs, and use my own body wash. I let the hot water run over my muscles, and just stood there for a good ten minutes. Feeling satisfied, I got out and dried off. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my long wavy blonde hair. It's gotten much longer these past two months. It now went down to the middle of my back!

I brushed out my thick hair, and pulled on some comfy pink sweat pants, and a simple black v neck shirt. I put on some fuzzy socks and walked out into my clean apartment. I collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. This was the life right here. I don't even remember the last time I relaxed.

My stomach growled, making me remember that I forgot to eat! Ugh I'm so distracted it's ridiculous. Even if I did remember, Carly threw all my food away because it was spoiled. Perhaps I could order pizza. I was about to act on that thought when my door bell rang. Who the hell could that be?

I slowly made my way to the door and looked through the peep hole. All I saw was nicely gelled brown hair. I swear if my neighbor was drunk again I was going to kick his ass. He always confused my apartment with his and even broke the door down one time. It scared the shit out of me and I forced Carly to spend the rest of the week here.

I opened the door cautiously and was surprised when I saw a very familiar smile. Hal had a huge grin and I could see his eyes looking me over.

"Well good evening. I thought that you could use some food, so I brought Chinese" he said holding up two bags.

"Um, thanks, come in" I said opening the door all the way. He stepped inside and looked around. "From the heavy scent of lemon, I take it you cleaned all ready" he laughed.

"Yeah this place was pretty dirty" I said blushing. I suddenly felt very shy for some reason. I watched him as he placed the bags of food on the kitchen counter. Now he was wearing black jeans and a dark red v neck shirt. His hair was wet, and I caught the scent of scented body wash. He smelled better than the food did.

"So are you ready to eat" he asked crossing his arms. Kicking into host mode I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and forks.

He opened up the Chinese cartons and put some of everything on each plate. He followed me into the living room and put the plates on the coffee table. The TV was still on so we watched that as we started eating.

The moment the first bite hit my stomach, I scarfed the rest down in no time. I was so full and it was the most beautiful thing.

"Wow, you really were hungry" Hal laughed as he looked from his plate to mine. "Do you want some more" he asked.

"No thanks, I can't eat another bite. It was really good though, thank you" I said to him. "No problem, I was glad I was able to see you. I figured a girl your age would be out with friends or on a date with your boyfriend" he said. Oh I see what his game was. He was trying to ask me if I was single. He thinks he can out smart me but he is dead wrong!

"Well all of my friends are gone. I only know where one of them is and she's on a mission right now. And I don't have a boy friend. Guys my age are only interested in one thing" I explained.

"Hm, and what did you mean that your friends are gone? Are they… dead?" he asked. I almost choked on the coke I was drinking.

"No, Carly works for Shield as the black widow. She's following in her mothers and her grandmother's foot prints. She calls it the families curse. Her younger sister Mara has been gone a long time. She ran away from home and no one knows what happened to her. She left when we were in our junior year of high school. My other friend Iris ran away also. I haven't seen her since sophomore year" I explained.

"Geez, I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "It's ok; I just hope to see them one day again. The four of us were really close, but horrible things happened to all of us. Carly was able to make it through, but it broke Mara and Iris. Especially Iris. Her personality seemed to change overnight. Everyone was terrified of her" I said.

Why was I talking about Mara and Iris? Carly and I never mentioned them because it always brought us too much pain. And now I was openly discussing it with Hal Jordan no less.

"When I first brought you to Oa, I looked you up on the internet. I found some rather irregular things about you" he said putting his fork on his plate.

I froze in place when he brought that up. What exactly did he read about me? I put my coke on the coaster and tried to find a way to explain.

"When I was eight, my parents were killed in a fire that started in our apartment in Chicago. My sister Ratchel and I survived. I don't remember any of it, just the facts that Ratchel and the police told me" I said.

"How did it start" Hal asked scooting closer to me. "They said that they found a can of hair spray, and a lighter, but that didn't make sense to them. Why would anyone start that fire on purpose?" I said. He shook his head and didn't say anything.

My sister and I became wards of the state after for a short time. I don't remember much about the foster home. We were separated because of our age difference, but I was really sick during that time. I remember having terrible headaches and fevers. The doctors didn't know what caused them" I said.

"When Carly's parents heard about what happened they took me in right away. They wanted Ratchel as well but she went with someone else" I said.

"Where did she go" he asked wrapping an arm around me. I was shortly distracted by that move, and it took me a second to regain my train of thought.

"Well my sister has always been… different" I said. He looked confused and asked, "Different how?" could I trust him with this?

"Well, my family has certain abilities that normal people don't have. My parents had the ability to hear people's thoughts, and I'm certain they had other abilities but whenever I asked they changed the subject.

My sister, she also could read minds. She can also put up an invisible shield. When she started to get her powers, my mom and dad home schooled us and never let us go out alone. And we never went out at night" I said.

"Can you do any of that stuff" he asked. "No, I was the one exception. But my dad was still paranoid with me just as much as Ratchel. He made us study martial arts, and he taught me how to fight with close ranged weapons. That's why I chose that area in boot camp" I said.

"And we were also taught to speak another language as part of our studies. My parents used to speak it when they didn't want us to hear certain things" I laughed.

"So you're bilingual? Can I hear something?" he asked. I cleared my throat, and said very quietly, "You smell like fresh rain" I said.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like any language I've heard. What was that" he asked. I shrugged, "I have no idea. My dad told me it's been in our family for a long time and it's an endangered language. He never gave me a name for it" I said.

"It sounds like old Latin, and the way you speak it. You say it in a very quit smooth melody. Does your sister speak it to?"

"Yes, but we hardly ever use it. The last time I spoke with her was almost two years ago" I said. He had a look of surprise on his face. "Two years!" he said shocked.

"Yeah, we don't really get along to well. And the guy that took her in ran some kind of Japanese training program. She's always on the move and I currently have no idea where she is. I have my speculations that she may be an assassin or something" I told him

"Oh my god. She hasn't mentioned what she's doing" he asked. I shook my head while I played with his inside out pocket on his jeans. Talking about all this was making me anxious.

"How old is she?" he asked. "She's four years older than me so 23" I said using my fingers to count. He laughed at me when I did that.

"So if Carly's parents took you in, why are you in this apartment by yourself" he asked drawing invisible pictures on my thigh.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" I said. "I like stories" he said. I nodded, and tried to regain my control. Talking about all of this was something I tried to avoid at all times. These past couple years have been a test of how much I can handle. And I didn't handle any of it the way I should have.

"This is not a subject I talk about a lot. The events that happened changed my life a great deal. And I'm going to be honest, I did a lot of terrible things" I told him trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

He hugged me closer to his body, but not in a provocative way. "If you're not comfortable, I completely understand" he said pushing my hair out of my face. I was trying to hide my watery eyes from him.

"No it's ok, maybe it's a good thing I talk about it. My therapist did say that I keep too much in" I said. He sat very still just holding me and waiting. I just hoped he wouldn't run out the door after I confided in him.

"My life was pretty normal after I moved in with Carly. Oh, and back then, she went by Sharon. Her full name is Sharon Carly Carter. She was named after her mother, the first Black widow" I said.

"Her mother was the most caring woman I've ever met. She and I became very close and I loved her very much. She raised horses, and she and Sharon used to ride everyday at the crack of dawn. She taught me how to raise animals, and we always had morning chores. I used to love waking up at 5 am to feed the animals" I said.

"She was the nicest person, always had a smile plastered on her face. I was shocked when I found out she used to be Black widow. I didn't know until a few years after…"

"Sharon and Mara were straight A students and the happiest kids ever. We were all very close, and Iris was like a member of the family as well. Darius, Sharon's dad, was some kind of warrior as well but he retired when her mom got pregnant. They were always together and they loved each other very much. But everything changed on December 10 when Carly was 12. Mara and I were 11.

Carly and Mara had a soccer game but I stayed home because I was running one of my fevers. On their way home, a drunk driver hit them head on. Sharon was in a coma for three months, and Mara had to have multiple surgeries. There mom was still alive, but bled to death in the car. Mara witnessed the whole thing." I said. Hal didn't say a word. His face was expressionless, but his eyes had a look of horror.

"There dad was devastated and became an alcoholic literally over night. He wasn't there for any of us, and it drove Sharon over the edge. Shortly after that Sharon started to do drugs and she was held back a year at school. Mara stayed away from drugs, but after her junior year she disappeared. She went to bed one night, and the next day she was gone.

I was really upset as well, I finally had something normal in my life and it was taken away from me. Sharon' drug of choice was crack, and mine was alcohol. When I say that I was an alcoholic at fifteen I wasn't kidding. I had vodka in water bottles. I used to pour water and vodka in my cheerios for breakfast. And if I was desperate, I would drink mouth wash…

My school nights were spent at parties, or smoking weed and drinking until we blacked out. Iris stayed away from us but she was having a lot of problems at home. Her freshmen year of high school was the year she changed.

Her mother committed suicide and Iris found her hanging in the kitchen. She not only did drugs with us, but she was emotionless. The only time she showed any emotion was when she was hurting herself. Then she found out that the woman who hit Carly's mom, had a daughter that went to our school. Iris humiliated her every day, bullied her, and hit her with everything in the book. That girl committed suicide one night. That's when the school started to refrain from being near us because they were terrified of Iris. She disappeared one year later after that. Her father moved away and I have no idea where he is" I said.

"My sister eventually found out and sent me to rehab. Carly was alone when I left and she tried to commit suicide, but the state took her from her dad and got her cleaned up. After that she changed her name to Carly, because hearing her mother's name everyday was too much from her.

Then Nick fury sought her out and offered her training because she was the daughter of the Black Widow. Her older brother Jason joined the army before I moved in with them, and he was never around. I guess he didn't want to deal with all of our drama" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So after Rehab you moved here?" asked Hal. I nodded, "Ratchel gave me this place and paid the rent as long as I went to school and behaved. Now that I graduated, I need to get a job" I laughed. He looked surprised that I was able to smile. I learned in my life that if you didn't smile, things go to shit really fast. Even if I have to fake it…

"I'm sorry Beth. I lost my parents as well. My father was a test pilot like me and he died in a plane crash. I witnessed the whole thing and it messed me up for a long time. I was filled with rage for years, and I became very distant around my family. Despite what happened, it was my dream to become a pilot. I used to sneak onto the air base in the morning to watch the pilots fly.

My mother made me promise that I wouldn't go near a plane ever again. I knew it caused her pain, but I couldn't keep her promise. The night I turned 18 I enlisted that very morning. It broke my mother's heart and my brother Jack hated me for it. She died a few years later from cancer before I could see her" he said with a blank expression.

I don't know what caused me to do it, but sharing all of this with him made me feel whole. I turned towards him and placed my legs on either side of his lap. I straddled him and kissed him gently on the mouth. It started as an innocent kiss, but a roaring fire began to burn in my lower abdomen.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands began to roam all up and down my back, my neck, and he played with my long hair. His hand slipped under my shirt and my breath caught at the contact. My knees began to shake from holding my weight.

He suddenly picked me up and laid me on the couch. He hovered over me and looked deep into my eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and my legs began to squirm. I've never wanted anyone this badly before. The burning in my groan was almost painful.

I pulled at his collar signaling to him that I wanted him to continue. I was dying over here and he was just hovering over me. Perhaps he needed help. I tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. I threw it in some random corner of the room.

The sight of his body made my need grow. His abs were perfect and he had impressive arm muscles as well. He had that amazing V on his lower abdomen. Using it as a tracer, I ran my nails from his lower abs and up to chest.

He shivered under my touch and brought his lips on me hard. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down so that I was directly under him now. Why was I still dressed? I pulled my shirt off; I threw it in the same direction I threw his.

He deepened the kiss and started to probe my lips with his tongue. I allowed him access and probed his mouth as well. I was beginning to squirm even more and I wondered if he noticed.

I continued to use my nails on his chest and I could feel the Goosebumps forming. He took his hands off my face and reached towards my back. His hand trailed up my back and he hooked a single finger around my bra strap. With a single move, he unhooked my bra.

Using his other hand he pulled the straps down one at a time. I continued to kiss him when I felt the cold air hit my chest. I pushed my chest up and brushed my nipples against his chest. His free hand began to massage my erected nipple. The feeling was pure ecstasy.

He broke our kiss leaving me gasping for air. He continued to kiss up and down my neck, until he found my sensitive area. He kissed me deeply there making me give out quite moans. Nothing felt better than that; at least until his other hand began to massage another part of my body.

His hand was underneath my sweat pants and he massaged my throbbing nub through my underpants.

More moans escaped my mouth as I gripped his back as hard as I could. When I thought I couldn't hold it back any longer he stopped, and brought his lips back to mine.

I lowered my hands until I found the top of his jeans. I pulled the button out and began to unzip his pants when his hand grabbed mine stopping me.

"Beth, we have all the time in the world. We need to have some restraint, and try to control this… thing" he said rebuttoning his pants.

Was he serious! I was all ready to go and he's the one that puts the breaks on. My heart was still going crazy and I was still feeling the pains down below. I was hoping to get rid of my virginity. Sure I've messed around with guys, but I never went all the way.

"Um, ok. Whatever you want to do" I said putting my bra back on. I really wanted to jump him and force him to, but that could end badly.

He jumped the couch and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor. He pulled it on and then threw me my shirt. I put mine on feeling a bit hurt that he didn't want me as much as I wanted him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him all of that depressing stuff about me. And I was the one who came onto him! What if he just did that stuff to be nice?

"Beth are you ok, I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" he asked sitting next to me on the couch. He pulled me into him; I inhaled his scent and that made me relax a little bit.

"No I'm fine, I guess I just got carried away" I said laying my head under his chin. He patted my thigh and just held me like that for some time.

"Well it wasn't just you. It took a lot out of me to say no" he laughed. He kissed the top of my forehead and then stood up.

"Oh and you need to leave early tomorrow morning. Abin Sur contacted me. So you might want to get some more rest" he said heading towards the door.

"Wait, um, do you want to sleep here? I don't like being alone. I have this really stupid OCD fear of sleeping alone" I said feeling embarrassed.

He smiled and walked back over to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the couch. "Now that is not a bad idea" he said pulling me toward the bedroom.

"You better not snore or I'll else" I threatened him. He laughed at me and replied, "Yes mam."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** This chapter is going to be a little dark. I wanted to show the dangers that the Green Lanterns face. Izzie will be getting a rude awakening in what it means to be a member of the corps. **

** And I want to thank SwordMasterZ for the great feedback! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review when you're done! I do not own Green Lantern.**

I woke up from the sun coming through the window shades. I was laying on top of Hals chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. Hal stirred and rolled over onto his side. The covers were on the floor because we got to hot last night. He had on his shirt and his boxers. Boy did this look sketchy having a guy sleeping in my bed. Carly would just die laughing.

I reached over and pinched him gently on the butt. He didn't even move. So I pinched a little harder. He continued to lightly snore. Geez this guy was out cold!

Giving up I found my red silk robe and covered myself up. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe that this was me. So much has changed these past couple of years. After rehab I was ready for some regularity in my life, but now I have this ring. Do I have what it takes to do what the Justice League does? I've never helped anyone in my entire life.

The only people I cared about were my friends and look what happened to them. My own sister hates me. I will never be able to surpass her in anything. She just has something inside of her that didn't get passed down to me. My father used to say that I was blessed to be normal. He said I can be camouflaged from many dangers. My mother said that I was given freedom and that I shouldn't complain. I don't know what she meant by freedom, we were locked up in that house like birds in a cage.

Ratchel and I were close back then. We used to laugh and play, but something inside her changed after mom and dad died. She just completely shut me out of everything. She said it was for my own good and that I could never understand.

Feeling irritated I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a piece of paper and pen. I began writing about what happened to me these past two months. I also put on there that I was going away for a while and I didn't know for how long. On the bottom I signed my name. On the top I wrote Ratchel Marie Grey.

This was the first letter I've written her in almost two years. I put it into an envelope, and put the address of the man that adopted her on it. I never knew where she was because she was always on the move. But she always got my letters when she went back to him. That's why I figured she's an assassin or spy of some kind. Why is it that everyone I know has some fucked up thing going on? There isn't a single thing in my life that is normal. But then I glanced towards the bedroom. Hal was the most normal person I know, which is sad because he's THE Green Lantern that every girl out there has a crush on. He wasn't exactly your average day guy. But maybe that's why we fit so well together. We weirdoes have to stick together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sat up and sat on the side of the bed. I cracked my neck and looked to the side. Beth must be up already. I looked at the clock, shit we slept in. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I dried off and that's when I saw the little sticky note on the mirror.

Toothbrushes are in the right drawer

I pulled open the drawer to find over thirty tooth brushes. Wow she really does have OCD I laughed to myself.

I went back to the bedroom where I found my jeans neatly folded on the dresser and smelled them. I'll be damned, she washed my pants to. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled my pants on. This girl was something else.

I walked into the kitchen where Beth was sitting at the table just starring at an envelope that was lying in the middle of the table. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well good morning. I thought I'd have to leave without you" she said. "Sorry, it's been a while since I last slept" I said feeling embarrassed.

She got up from the table and went over to the oven. She opened it up and pulled out Pancakes and bacon. She put two plats on the table and put some syrup in the middle.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast" I said sitting down next to her. "It wasn't a big deal. I cook all the time. When I was little I wanted to be a chef so I used to read a lot of cook books. I still watch cooking shows but I don't want to be a chef anymore" she said pouring syrup on her pan cakes.

"I guess cooking is the one thing I can beat my sister at. She's horrible at it" she smiled. I stared at her smile and noticed that her eyes were telling a different story. Why was she putting on this fake show? Was she nervous about her mission? Or was it something else?

"Beth, if you're upset, you don't need to hide it from me. Are you nervous?" I asked her. Her smile completely disappeared into a look of shock. She said nothing as she sipped her juice.

"What makes you think that I am upset?" she asked in a little more than a whisper. "I can just tell" I said mimicking her tone of voice.

She cleared her throat and stared at her hands. "You are very good at reading people Hal. No one's ever caught me doing that before" she said suddenly interested in her nails. I reached over and placed my hand over hers.

"No I'm not good at reading people, just you" I said. "To answer your question, no I'm not nervous. It takes a lot to scare me away" she snickered.

"That's why the ring chose you. Green Lanterns are supposed to be fearless, but fear, is what makes us human. We are meant to be afraid of losing things we care about. The Guardians saw humans as a weak race, but it's our weaknesses that make us strong" I told her.

She still had an expressionless face when all of a sudden she snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"What the hell, I didn't know you were a poet Hal Jordan. That was some funny shit man" she said continuing to laugh.

Just when I thought I was figuring her out, her mood goes in the other direction. She is the most unpredictable person I have ever met! Her immaturity was possibly the cutest thing I liked about her.

"Sorry, I guess I sounded pretty lame back there" I said joining in her laughing. She stood up from the table and put her plate and glass in the dish washer.

"Hurry up and eat, we should probably leave soon" she said putting her hands on her hips. I nodded taking a big bite out of my pancakes.

"Yes mam, and may I add, these are really good. What kind are they?" I asked her. "Their mixed berry pancakes" she said.

After I finished I put my plate in the dish washer and started it for her. Man she was the most ornery girl I have ever known. Everything in this apartment was spotless and not a single thing was out of place.

"Are you ready, we need to get going" I asked. I turned around as she slipped her ring on her finger. I watched as her robe turned into her uniform. Her mask appeared on her face and her hair was sprawled around her shoulders. She looked so beautiful…

"It appears that I should be asking you that question. I've already charged my ring and here you sit. Wow Hal, I'm slightly disappointed. I didn't know you were a slacker" she said giving me a coy smile.

"Wow you are such a tease" I snickered while using my ring to suit up as well. "Alright lets go busy body, Abin Sur is going to have my ass for making you late" I said holding the front door open for her.

She walked out and I locked the door for her. Before we took off, she put an envelope in her mail slot. I could have sworn that the address said Japan.

Before we left Earth, Hal asked me if I wanted to ride in a ship. He said he could make one. I said no, I would much rather fly. Being able to fly was my favorite part about this new job. I found myself spinning and stretching my arms at my sides like a bird. Hal flew behind probably making fun at my childish antics. "Last chance Beth, I only have enough energy for one or the other" he said as our altitude rose.

"No way fly guy, I'm havin way too much fun" I excitedly said. I was having so much fun that I had to hold back the excited jitters that were going up and down my spine. I Elizabeth Grey, was going on my first mission today! This was going to be a piece of cake. I bet after today the league will open me with open arms. Batman can kiss my ass!

I felt the temperature change as we made it into space. I looked to my right and saw the watch tower hovering over the atmosphere.

I focused on my ring to see how much faster I could fly. My stomach lurched as I sped ahead. I was way ahead of Hal now and he was trying to keep up. He caught up to me and pointed to the left to signal that I needed to change direction. I did as I was told but I stayed ahead of him. I think he's testing me to see if I remember how to get to Oa.

My teeth were chattering and I felt like I was in ten degree weather. I sucked it up and focused on where my ring was telling me to go. My ring was just like a GPS. Once I flew to a sector, it was stored in the rings data.

After about an hour of space travel, we were descending down on Oa. Some Lanterns with antenna waved at us as we passed them. I blushed and waved back.

I landed at the same place where I first had my hearing. Man that seemed like a life time ago. Hal touched down a few seconds after me. I looked up at him and felt a little uneasy standing next to him. When he was in his uniform, he seemed like a different person… someone I didn't know.

When I looked at him like this, I saw the hero in my magazines. But last night we spent the night together. Now he was the awesome ass kicking space cop, but before he was goofy corny Hal. I don't know, maybe I was going nuts.

"About time you got here Lantern. I was about to send Kilowog after you" said a very calm distinguished voice.

I quickly turned around to fin Abin Sur standing three feet away with his arms crossed.

"Um, I'm s-sorr" I began to say when Hal interrupted. "Hey sorry man it's all my thought. I held her up" he said.

"Well Jordan, I can take it from here. I believe you aren't needed at Oa now so you may return to your sector" Abin Sur commanded. Hal nodded and looked back at me.

"I'll see you when you get back. And be careful; Abin Sur's good and will watch you're back but never let your guard down" he said seriously.

I nodded and waved goodbye to him. He backed away and stared at me as he took off. I watched him fly away and that's when it hit me, this mission was really going to happen. My excitement earlier seemed to fly away with the man I had come to have feelings for.

"Well rookie, we've met before but I think it would be proper to introduce ourselves anyway. My name is Abin Sur, and I hail from planet Ungara. I previously patrolled sector 2814 but I have resigned and now I help train new Lanterns. You will call me sir when you address me and when I tell you to do something you do it. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I said.

This guy wasn't exactly nice. He was acting like some uptight soldier with a spoon up his ass. And the last time I saw him, he and his crazy friends were shooting at me! I had a feeling that this mission was going to suck.

The human girl was the smallest female lantern I have ever come across. She looked fragile, and she doesn't look like she has what it takes to be a lantern. From what Kilowog told me, she struggled in training at first but then showed some improvement. She also specializes in close combat scenarios; that is a deadly combination for someone her size and inexperience. I'm going to have to stay right beside her the whole time or this could be her first and final mission.

"Well lantern, it's your turn to introduce yourself" I told her. She smiled and nodded. "OK, my name is Elizabeth Grey, but everyone calls me Izzie. I come from Earth, and I live in the U.S.A in the state of Illinois. I was born in Chicago so that makes me a city girl" she said giggling.

Well I guess that's it. I was about to explain the mission when she started talking again. "I just graduated high school, and I plan on being a reporter. I'm a really good drawer, I like to sing, and I can speak an endangered language" she said putting both hands on her hips obviously proud of herself.

Interesting, I was defiantly going to have my hands full with this one. She continued to smile and waited for me to speak.

"Ok Izzie, I'll explain the mission. We are going to sector 2118. We are in charge of arresting a murder convict named Chev Luch. His species is Nomalac, and very dangerous. They are very strong, very big, and very lethal. He has killed over 15 lanterns this past cycle alone. The Guardians left him to me because I am a senior core lantern. You are merely along for backup" I told her.

I searched her eyes for fear but all I could see were big green colored eyes. She continued to stare into me so I cleared my throat and surrounded myself in my rings green aura.

"Alright lantern, we will leave now. Stay behind me follow my lead" I ordered her. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. What was she doing? Perhaps she was sick like the first time I met her.

Then her rings energy surrounded her and she began to float off the ground. She had to work that hard to focus! That is not good, not good at all.

"Ready sir" she said. Ready, yeah right. One thing was for sure she wasn't going to forget this mission, that is if she survives. She wouldn't be the first student I've lost.

Not a single word was exchanged between us as we flew. It was like he didn't want to get to close to me. Why was that? I was hoping to make some new friends amongst the core.

He said that sector 2118 was too far to fly so we had to go to a space port and go through a cosmic teleportation wave. It was awful and made me feel sick. It was like being sucked down a giant tube.

Finally Abin Sur took a left towards a orange looking planet. The closer we got the more alien the planet looked. We landed in a rundown civilization area. There were aliens everywhere! I found myself leaning towards Abin Sur. He looked down at me and motioned for me to follow him.

"I already know where Chev Luch is located. I interrogated one of his old comrades 2 days ago. He spends his nights in different locations every night. So it took me a while but I've finally been able to track him. He is currently in an old bar called Zumos" he explained.

"How do you know how to get to all of these places, sir" I asked him. "When you are experienced enough to work alone we will initiate you. You have to stick your ring in the core of the city. It's a very painful process for weaker beings. Hal Jordan was almost knocked unconscious when he did it" he said.

Oh man, I'm sorry I asked! "Now stay close to me and keep your guard up. When you see him, he will either run or attack. If her runs you do not run after him ahead of me. Do you understand" he asked gripping my arm. I nodded.

"And if he attacks, what then sir" I asked. "You do your best to take him out without killing him or getting yourself killed" he said walking down an alley. I swallowed hard and followed him.

This mission was not turning out the way I had hoped. I thought we would just be interrogating people or handing out tickets. Not going after dangerous giant extraterrestrials! Images of the cops that got killed in my Sunday paper came to mind. What had they gone through when they died? Were they that different from what the Green Lanterns do? I just hope it's not my face that ends up in the morning paper on whatever planet this is.

The place where Chev Luch was at was jam packed. But the moment we walked into the place, everyone sprinted out the door, or slithered depending on what race they were.

A big scaly thing was sitting at a table. He had his back to us. He was at least ten feet tall, and was round like a bowling ball. Sharp spikes ran down his spine and his long tail had sharp looking needles at the tip of his tail. He had sharp claws on his feet and the drink he was holding revealed three fingers with long claws.

He chugged his drink and swung around in his chair to face us. He looked directly at me, his yellow eyes narrowing. He flashed a pair of yellow sharp teeth.

"Well what do we have here? A rough dinner course, and a delightful little pudding cup. You will be the delicacy of the week little one. Whatever species you are" he laughed.

I had the sudden urge to vomit. This guy was a nut job. And did he actually want to… eat me? Abin Sur put his arm out between me and him.

"Keep your cool, you'll be fine" he whispered to me. I could do better than keep my cool. This guy was just an over sized lizard. I can squash him if I wanted to!

Then without warning Abin Sur dashed forward, his ring glowing. He made a rope and tried to sling it around Luch. Luch grabbed the rope and yanked it sending Abin Sur flying towards him.

Oh no! He was going to get nailed! I focused and made a lasso. I grabbed Abin Surs ankles and tugged. I was pulled forward but I was able to hold my ground.

He fell to the ground and leapt to the side just before Luch landed in the spot he was just in. Sur aimed his ring and shot right at Luch. I did the same, only when I tried to shoot nothing came out.

I looked down at my ring and noticed that it wasn't glowing. It was completely charged, why wasn't it working for me!

"Grey look out" shouted Abin Sur. I looked up to see Luch running right at me. I took a step back not knowing what to do. My ring wasn't responding to me, and I didn't have anything to defend myself. Seriously, if I didn't get out of here, he was going to kill me!

I somersaulted to the right to avoid his deadly tail. I continued to leap out of the way as he swiped at me. I ran around him until I was directly behind him. I jumped on him and used his spikes as a way to climb up his back. I was too small for him to reach me behind his back. I wrapped my arm around his neck to gain some balance. I tried to make a chain with my ring but nothing happened.

"Abin Sur, my ring isn't responding! I have him but not for long" I shouted. Where was he? Then I saw him. He was covered in a green shield. Luch was shooting a gun at him.

Luch grabbed my arm that was around his neck and pulled me off his back. I screamed in pain as he whipped me around by my arm. It was numb and I felt a pop in my right shoulder. I screamed and he smiled.

"Now it's time to end this little charade" the lizard man said. He swung his tail around and aimed it so that the spikes faced my direction. He picked me up by my waste and slammed me on the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of me. I was paralyzed and I couldn't move. My back was on fire and I could taste blood in my mouth.

My vision blurred as I tried to breath. He raised his tail, and before I could even blink he brought it down hard, stabbing me. I felt five different penetrations enter my body. They were all in my abdomen, and I felt the icy sharp pain slice through me as he pulled his spikes out.

"No!" I heard a distant scream. The entire room began to spin as I started to feel very drowsy. Big hands picked me up; I rolled my eyes and saw Luch. He had an evil smile and it was directed right at me. So this was it. I was going to die. Faces began to flash through my mind. My mother hugging me, my father, reading to me. My sister and I playing board games, and my friends I grew up with. Sharon and Mara horseback riding and Iris smiling before she changed. The last face I saw was Hals. I would never see him again.

I blacked out as Luch hurled me into a wall. I went right through and landed in the middle of a street

I welcomed the darkness that seemed to just engulf me. I could feel my body go cold and numb. Somewhere in my consciousness, I heard someone calling my name. They had the most beautiful voice. Like ringing bells.

"Awaken my child, your blood calls for the power in you to awaken. Accept your fate, or die. Do you accept the abilities that were sealed within you after all these years?" the voice asked.

I tried to speak but I didn't know where my mouth was, so I thought yes, I'll do whatever it takes to see Hal again.

"Very well, welcome back. Rest and recover now" said the voice. I did as I was told, I rested in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

All I could do was watch as Luch threw her through the wall. I ignited my ring and ran at him with everything I had. He turned around with his tail in front of him. He swung at me with deadly speed, but I managed to make a shield and blocked him.

I then transformed my shield into chains with a heavy weight at the end. He tried to lift his tail but was unable to.

"You think you can defeat me lantern? I'll eat you alive just like that little girl" he said in hiss. I ground my teeth and lunged for him again. He lashed at me with his claws, one of them slicing the middle of my chest. I cringed as I felt blood trickling down my suit.

I strengthened my shield to prevent a second blow and sideswiped a second lashing. I used my ring and made a net. I threw it and trapped him inside. While he was trapped, I made a hammer and ran up behind him. His species scales were impenetrable except behind the head.

I hit him hard behind his head with my hammer. He stammered and then dropped to the ground. I released the rings energy and took a deep breath. He was too strong for a lantern and a rookie. I should have brought more back up I mentally scolded myself. Now I had a young girl's death on my hands. She was barley older than my own little girl…

Shouts were coming from the entrance to the bar. Five intergalactic police came running in. they took one look at me and Luch and put the pieces together.

I walked up to them and addressed them, "Take him to the nearest holding facility. I will send more lanterns to take him back to Oa to stand trial" I commanded. They each nodded in approval and started to remove the fallen criminal.

I ran to the hole that Izzie's unconscious body just made. Knowing that I would see a lifeless corpse on the other end, I climbed through the hole.

She was lying on her side in a growing pool of blood. I knelt down next to her and placed my two fingers on the artery in her neck. There was no heart beat, and her body was already getting cold. I turned her over onto her back and gasped when I saw the several puncture holes in her abdomen.

I peered over at her hand and was shocked to see that her ring was still on her finger. Impossible, when a lantern dies the ring flies off their finger and heads back to Oa. If she had truly passed on, then why was her ring still attached to her, and glowing?

I lifted her eye lids to check her pupils. Her once emerald green eyes were now a dark purple and they were shimmering. What in the world was going on? I scooped her up into my arms and took off as quickly as I could. I needed to get her back to Oa and fast. I had a feeling that she wasn't as dead as she appeared.

O0O

I was in that dark place again. Only this time, I felt different; cold. I was still wearing my uniform, but my ring wasn't on my finger. I started to walk with my hands out in front of me. Now I knew how blind people felt.

The farther I walked, the colder I felt. Breathing was becoming incredibly difficult, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I was blind, suffocating, and I had no idea where I was. But in spite of all that. It was the being alone part that was causing me to panic. But I was above all this wasn't I? Green Lanterns feel no fear. But then why was I shaking? Why were my arms wrapping around my chest?

I collapsed to the ground, knowing that I was about to have a panic attack. I was alone, in the dark. No one was coming for me, and I was stuck here all by myself. My greatest fear had become a reality. I died during my mission and my soul was sent to Hell. There must be a unique Hell for everybody, because mine was clearly laid out in front of me. My past had caught up to me. I thought that by becoming a hero I could redeem myself. That half hearted wish obviously wasn't in my favor. All I could do was sit in a fettle position and hold onto the hope that someone, anyone, would take away the darkness.

O0O

Seeing the planet of Oa allowed me to take a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I flew past the Guardian's citadel, and went straight to the medical facility. My suit was soaked with the girl's blood, and I could feel her cold body against mine. As a mentor, I've lost students in the past. Every Green Lantern knew the risks, and every Green Lantern would eventually fall in battle. Whether it be from old age, or destiny.

But this was different. This girl, who I barely knew was clinging to life. Never before have I seen something like this happen. She had no pulse, yet her ring was still on her finger. When I attempted to take it off thinking it just got stuck, it zapped me. The ring was protecting its wielder. She was still alive, and I would do my best to make sure she stayed that way. Considering how fragile humans are, why was she alive? I counted over five puncture holes in her abdomen. Compared to the vast amount of races I've seen, I doubt that any of them would have survived this. So why then was this little girl that one exception?

I stared down at her face. Her skin was the color of death. The sudden image of my daughter came to mind. I remember the exact day when I lost her. I held her body in my arms, and watched as her complexion lost its color. Even though my species has a different pigment, we to show signs of death.

So in a way, I'm trying to repent my failure to save my family. This girl in my arms can't die. She represents everything I have lost, and everything I stand for. A lantern is lucky to survive long enough to watch their family grow. In my case, I survived only to watch them fall when it should have been the other way around. Even my sister, who married my student Sinestro only to be betrayed by the man she loved. His daughter is the only living relative I have left, and she to is a lantern.

I touched down at the medical facility. Funny, two months ago she was here because we scared the living day lights out of her. But tonight, she showed no fear. She is a true Green Lantern.

A care giver ran out and took her from my arms. The lack of her weight brought on a sudden numbness as I watched the doctor sprint down the hall. Now that she was in good hands, there was something else I had to do. I had to inform Jordan of these unfortunate events. But before that I have to inform the Guardians about the mission. After all, fraternizing with other Lanterns is forbidden without given permission.

O0O

After the talk Beth and I had, I had the sudden urge to pay my brother Jim a visit. He was the only one who knew that I was a Green Lantern. He was also the only one who talked to me. I haven't seen Jack since mom died and he blamed me for her death.

"So what's new with you Hal? We haven't talked for a couple months now" Jim said. Even though were related, Jim looks nothing like me. He looks more like mom. I was my dad through and through.

"Well, I've been flying back and forth a lot lately. The corps isn't happy with the league getting in their way so I have to play the median right now. But that's not what I wants to talk about" I said. I sat down on the counter top in his kitchen. He put his mug in the sink and turned towards me. He was staring at my ring like he always did when I came over. No matter how many times I see him, there's always a barrior between us. To him I wasn't just his older brother, but the Green Lantern everyone knows. Even though our blood is the same, the differences between us stand out. It's suffocating.

"Well, it's kind of about a girl jimmy" I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Who is she now? Another model that speaks another language" he joked. Even I couldn't fool him when it came to my promiscuous relationships. I was known for being a player.

I slept with women from work, and also some of the heroes from the league. They sought me out because the rumor was that I was an incredible lover. Well I couldn't argue with that.

"She does speak another language but none that I've ever heard. And no she isn't a model" but she could be. Beth is extremely beautiful. My favorite feature of hers is her eyes. I've never seen that color green before. Her hair is so soft and it looks so beautiful when she's in uniform. And her lips…

"So who is she? If you're still with her she must be a keep right. You never have the same girl around for too long" he said.

"She's a new Green Lantern. She just got out of boot camp and she's on her first mission right now. I met her two months ago, and we've only seen each other a handleful of times" I explained.

"Have you… you know" he asked. "No, but there's something strange going on. When I'm near her, it's like I can't control myself. The other night things were getting heavy and it was actually painful to stop" I said. I couldn't think of a way to describe the feelings I felt for Beth. The other night when we were together was the first time I said no to a woman. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was afraid I would lose her afterward. I was afraid. That's what I came to talk about. For the first time since my father's death, I was scared.

"I think I love her Jim" I told him. From the look on his face I knew he was thinking crazy thoughts.

"And I'm afraid to lose her Jim. A Green Lantern isn't supposed to feel fear. This is bad Jim. I need you to tell me what I should do. And don't say leave her because I can't. If I lost her, I might finally go crazy" I laughed. But inside I wasn't laughing. I meant what I said.

"I don't have an answer for you Hal. I can't even piece together what you're trying to say to me. This sounds like some Romeo and Juliet shit here. I'm sorry man, but I don't know what to say" he said.

I was about to say something else when I felt the familiar energy coming from my ring. I looked down at it and waited for my instructions.

"Former Green Lantern of sector 2814 is seeking your council" my ring said. Abin Sur was looking for me? My stomach felt as though it was going to fall to the floor. Beth… Jim was looking at me now and he had a freaked out expression.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later" I said. Before he got a word out I had my costume on and I was flying out the door. I sent a message to Sur to meet me at the tower.

For the second time today, the word fear was dancing around my thoughts as I made my way to the justice League watch tower.

O0O

I stood in the middle of the floor as was accustomed. The Guardians took their seats and I addressed them with respect. I didn't need to tell them of tonight's events because by now their telepathic minds probably probed my own. Finally the Guardian who called himself Ganthet addressed me.

"What is the young girl's condition as of now Abin Sur" he asked with concern. Unlike the other Guardians, Ganthet was the only one to talk to us as equals. And he was also the only one who ever showed any concern for our well being. He was the one who gave Jordan a chance and to this day they seem to be friends. I have the out most respect for all the Guardians, but Ganthet, I give him more than I do the others.

"I don't know. I left her in the care of Soranik Natu. I came here as soon as she was in good hands" I told him.

"I'm requesting her presence, so while we wait I have a few questions. When you opened her eye lids, they were a different spectrum" asked Ganthet.

The others looked at me with curiosity. It was rare for them to show such emotion. They were immortal beings after all who were thought to know everything in the universe. So they say anyway.

"Yes, her eyes were a dark purple, and a bright aura surrounded her irises" I explained. "Hmm, it is a well known fact that human's trentonomous do not change color. And you said she had multiple penetration wounds, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"I checked her vitals and discovered that she had no pulse. She had all the signs of death, but her ring said otherwise" I said.

"It is possible that her life energy was stronger than normal which could have convinced the ring that she was alive, when in reality she has passed" said another Guardian. A part of me was hoping that wasn't the case.

Just then Soranik Natu came into the council room. She looked at me and I could see that what she was about to say wasn't good.

"Guardians, I have seen the human girl" she stated. "And what of her condition lantern of sector 1417" asked Appa Ali Appsa.

"Medically, she should be declared dead. But her ring has communicated to me that she is in fact alive" she said.

"How is that possible" I asked her. She turned back to me and almost shrugged but she answered me in a more professional manner.

"She has no heart beat, and all of her organs have shut down. She has no brain waves, and her temperature is 96.7. Her body is in fact dead. Her eyes are a fluorescent purple color and they are still illuminated.

There is no need to hook her up to life support because she isn't breathing or showing any signs of life at all. And yet, her ring claims she is still alive" she said in wonderment.

"Guardians, my arms are tied. We can't take her off life support because we never put her on it in the first place" she asked them. This is what I wanted to hear. Whether or not they would declare her a corpse.

"Before you decide, I have noticed something very strange. Abin Sur claimed that she had multiple stab wounds, and broken ribs. Yet when I examined her, everything looked normal" she said eyeing the blood that covered my uniform. Everyone was silent and I knew that the Guardians were talking telepathically. They looked utterly confused.

"We will talk amongst ourselves and decide what to do. In the mean time, keep an eye on her and record everything you witness. We will summon you when we have an answer. In the mean time, Abin Sur, return to your duties. I believe Kilowog has some new students for you" said one of the Guardians. Ganthet looked at me and I knew he read my feelings on this whole situation.

"_You have my permission to do what you need to do Abin Sur" _he telepathically said. I nodded and left the council.

Using my ring, I sent a message to Hal Jordan. Kilowog told me that the two of them have been getting rather close. If anyone knew something it would be him. Moments later I got a response from him that he'd meet me at the watch tower in his sector. I took off and left for what used to be my sector. Earth.


End file.
